


would you kill to save a life?

by queenofanything



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofanything/pseuds/queenofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara always needs to protect the ones she loves. A Finale whatif?</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you kill to save a life?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again an old LJ Avatar drabbley thing. I really do love Azula a lot, it just doesnt seem like it, I know!  
> Katara is my very favorite however.

Her hands were cold and shaking, and it would be better if they were empty. Blue eyes refused to water as she looked down at the bloody shard of ice in her hand. Later it would be argued that it had been necessary, but for now she knew she was a monster. Hama had warned her, but she hadn’t listened.

When her newfound friend had jumped in front of her, her own system had gone into overdrive. Every ounce of her being was concentrated on not letting Zuko die. There was no Spirit Oasis water this time, so she would have to be fast. In her way was a formidable foe, even in her diminished mental state. Azula was in the way of someone who needed her care, however, so she had to go.

Not that she had meant go like that. The waterbender’s survival instincts had taken over her body when the deranged princess had once again started that familiar set of motions. There was no time to keep dodging, Zuko didn’t have that time. Before her brain registered what had happened, a rain of ice shards struck down the crazy girl as she was conjuring her lightning.

Katara pulled out the fatal shard and told Azula everything would be okay. All that time, she wondered if Zuko had been conscious to see her murder his sister.


End file.
